Truth or Dare
by kyosgirl411
Summary: Kyo admits his feelings to Tohru. With the help of some boys in class. Kyoru kiss! ONESHOT!


**Kyo and Tohru's first kiss.**

One dreamy night, Kyo was gazing thoughtfully at the twinkling stars above him. From his spot on the roof, he had discovered that if he assertively bent over the edge just right, he he had full veiw of Tohru's bedroom. He leaned over the edge of the roof, oh so carefully, and barely, he could see, her…

"EYES!!!" Kyo screeched as he hauled himself back up. 'Why had she been looking out her window?' he wondered, now in panic mode, 'Well I guess it _is_ her bedroom, and it _is_ a beautiful night but still…' His thoughts were interrupted by the brunette girl climbing up the ladder and peeking over the edge of the roof. Silently, Kyo watched Tohru pull herself up, hoisting the rest of her body over until she was atop the roof looking straight at him.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked, a questioning look on her face, "Whats wrong? You startled me, are you okay?" Kyo just stared. He had just been caught stealing glances through her window, like a peeping Tom and all she could think about was 'are you _alright?_'

Finnally, after the blonde-looking moment, Kyo came back to his sences, "Oh, yes I'm okay, I was just…. just…. just…. PRACTICING MY BALANCE!!! (yeah, yeah)" Tohru stared blankly. It obviously took a minute to transfer through her brain.

"Oh, yes! Balance is an important marital skill isnt it?"Tohru looked like she had just solved the kira case or found the answer to Jepordy…on the internet…cuz that's the only way she would win.

Kyo walked over to her, there was some thing he needed to do. He had promised.

(flashback)

"COME ON, KYON-KYON! I CHOOSE YOU!" Seven boys in Kyo's class 1-D sat in a crooked circle. The boys were all boys Kyo knew, he just hardly socialized with. Since Kyo would not socialize, like a normal person, Yemon, Isi, Hideaki, Eiji, Kazuo, Kumakichi, and Tubikuma took every opportunity they were given to bother Kyo as much as possible.

"Me for what?" Kyo asked in an irritated voice.

"Truth or Dare? Pick one!" Kazuo squealed like a little school girl. Kyo looked at his classmate like that was the dumbest idea on earth.

"Dare! I'm not scared of a wussy chalenge!" Kyo said feriociously.

The boys all huddled together and decided what match they should face Kyo with. Kyo could only hear snippets of their conversation, even with his cat ears.

"No, that's too…." Isi would say occasionally,

"Oh yeah! Something like…." Yemon said in a voice barely audiable enough to make out.

"NO! LIKE…" Eiji said so loud the other boys shushed him.

Kyo rolled his eyes. They were taking far too long! He was getting bored.

"THAT'S IT, KYON-KYON!!!" They screamed in his face. "We dare you…to _kiss_ a girl in our class!" Hideaki gave Kyo his best 'betcha didn't see that one comming' look, and Kyo hadnt. Kyo was dumbstruck.

"WHO?" He asked, terrified.

"I know, lets put all the girls names in a hat and Kyon can draw one and that's the one he has to kiss!" Isi looked like it was the most brilliant idea on earth. The boys each copied down a girls name, each secretly hoping he wouldn't draw 'Yusi', or 'Chiyo', or 'Mikka'. Yemon grabbed his backpack off the ground and emptied it before filling it with the girls names. He shook the bag up.

"Okay, Kyon Kyon," he said tauntingly. "Your pick" Kyo reached his hand in as all the boys gathered round the small crumpled paper.

"What does it say?" Tubikuma asked. Kyo stood agape, as he read the name on the paper, in mechanical pencil, very lightly, the name '_Tohru Honda'_ was scribbled. "_Tohru Honda?!? _KYON PICKED HIS LITTLE GIRLFRIEND!!!"

'Crap' Kyo thought, he had been trying to keep their relationship private, we see how that worked out.

"Kyon, Have you ever acctually _kissed _her?"

"…no…" Kyo realized that he hadn't. Well, they had only been going out for a month.

"WAIT!!!" Kumakichi exclaimed, "Honda isnt here. Where is she?" Kyo gave a smug look to him, realizing she wasn't.

"shes at work, but what do you care I can just kiss her when we get home." Kyo didn't realize what he had said until after the words were out of his mouth. Crap, he had just admitted that he lived with her, and he was acctually going to do this pathetic dare.

"So its settled." Hideaki stated, "You will kiss her when you get home"

(end of flashback)

"Well you see Tohru, Kyo explained, I got dared to do this, not that I don't want to, its just that- oh never mind!" And with that, he pressed his lips to hers, and pulled back just as quickly because they soon heard Shigure say,

"EWWWWWWWW!" Kyo ran over to Shigure as fast as possible, blushing like a pomogranite, and womped him hard on the head. A gargantuan lump apeared on Shigure's head soon after. "WAHHHHHHHHH!!! Shigure cried like a baby as Tohru went over to put ice on his swolen head.

(The next day at school)

"Kyooon~Kyon!" Kyo heard Tubikuma sing as he walked throught the door of class 3-D. Tubi-Kun gasped as he saw a sight totally new to him. Before he had sang, Kyo and Tohru had been holding hands, and talking. The look they gave eachother was so loving, Tubi-kun felt sorry for distubing them. Now Kyo was glaring at him, and Tohru was looking at the floor blushing. Kyo led her past Tubi-kun and set her books at her desk, then, led her over to his seat, which was right next to hers.

"So Tohru, after school, if you don't have to work and it's all right with you, I was wondering if you would like to get dinner with me? I know a place downtown that has really good soba noodles."

"Yes!," Tohru nodded her head in agreement and gave her boyfriend a loving hug. "That's perfect!" Kyo looked relived and as soon as their things were ready for first hour, Kyo leaned over the gap between the aisle separating their desks, and very gently, placed a kiss on her left cheek. She turned to face him, surprised at his sudden display of effection, and kissed his lips.

Meanwhile, the whole "dare group" gathered together and stared in wonder as Kyo, fullfilled their dare. He soon got up to sharpen his pencil and as he passed the group whispered, "Told you I wasn't afraid." The group stood agape. Tohru looked worriedly at the group as Kyo came to rejoin her in copying the notes that lined the board for science.

Once again Kyo looked back to make sure the group was looking, and when he was positive they were, he kissed her on the lips, eeasing her worry. This time, Mayuko sensei walked in. Normally she would have gone over and slapped some sense about PDA to students _kissing _in her classroom, but she noticed who it was and stopped herself.

'So even the hothead fell in love.' She smiled to herself in approval, before starting the lesson.

"Kyo," Tohru whispered after class had started. She passed him a note.

Kyo~

_I thought you didn't want anyone to know?_

Kyo read it, then passed it back to her. She smiled softly as she read it.

_Tohru~ _

_Because I love you. I hope you don't mind. I just cant keep it in any longer at school, home, and everywhere else. Do _you_ mind? _

This time Tohru looked a bit, surprised, then looked at him with a huge smile.

_Kyo~_

_Of course I don't mind. Love you!_

She handed the note back to him, and after he read it he mouthed, _"Love you too."_

And for the first time in Kyo Sohma's life, He was content. He was happy to show the world that he loved Tohru Honda, and nothing could stop their love, esspecially not a secret.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

I _swear_ this stuff happens!

Disclaimer: Natsuki Takaya owns Fruits Basket


End file.
